<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La promesa by noahernandz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801387">La promesa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahernandz/pseuds/noahernandz'>noahernandz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Crush, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahernandz/pseuds/noahernandz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter se da cuenta de que no es tan hetero como creía. ¿La razón? Su contricante en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La promesa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si había algo que le impedía concentrarse a Harry Potter ―y no quería sentar precedentes con ello― era Cedric Diggory. A veces, rondando por Hogwarts, se fijaba en su figura esbelta. Sabía que no era el único que lo observaba; tenía suspirando a más de la mitad de la escuela. Lo miraba no por su belleza indiscutible ni por sus sonrisas de infarto. No, claro que no. Solo se fijaba en él porque era su contrincante. Nada más.<br/>En otras ocasiones, cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos, olía su aroma. Cedric Diggory pisaba fuerte y dejaba tras de sí cierto olor a canela. Harry jamás lo admitiría, pero las noches sin luna pensaba en ello. Daba vueltas en la cama e incluso estaba tentado a despertar a Ron, pero al final nunca se atrevía a hacerlo. Había algo atrayente en Cedric Diggory, algo que seguramente captaba las miradas de muchos más. Diggory había contado con un extenso grupo de fans desde el principio del Torneo de los Tres Magos.<br/>Era eso: Harry sentía admiración. Además, Diggory le había aconsejado cómo resolver el enigma del huevo. Le había servido de gran ayuda, así que era normal que se sintiera apegado a él. Lo que no sabía si era normal era la punzada molesta que había sentido cuando, en el baile de Navidad, Diggory y Cho se habían lucido en la pista. En ese momento, Ron le había picado diciendo que estaba celoso de Diggory, pero comenzaba a pensar que era todo lo contrario. De quien tenía celos ―unos voraces y agrios― era de Cho.<br/>―Harry, ya está bien. ―Hermione lo distrajo de sus pensamientos enrevesados.<br/>―Hola a ti también.<br/>―¿Vienes la biblioteca a prepararte para la última prueba o para espiar a Cedric Diggory?<br/>Harry le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria y volvió su vista al libro que llevaba treinta minutos intentando leer. Había un grupito de jóvenes revoloteando alrededor de Cedric y él no parecía hacer demasiado para quitárselas de encima. Harry bufó.<br/>―¿Y tú vienes a estudiar o a echarme la bronca? ―replicó Harry.<br/>―En realidad, a asegurarme de que estás centrado.<br/>Harry la cabeza en una mano, expectante por el sermón de Hermione. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera recriminarle nada, Ron se les unió.<br/>―Hermione, tienes que ayudarme. Voy muy mal en todo. ―Ron formó un puchero.<br/>Hermione hizo un mohín.<br/>―Haberlo pensando antes de pasarte días anteros sin hacer nada.<br/>―Pero, Hermione, ¡de veras que tienes que ayudarme!<br/>Harry desconectó de la conversación y su mirada se dirigió de forma inconsciente hacia el corro de fans de Diggory. Varias Hufflepuffs hacían aspavientos para que el chico les prestara atención, aunque él parecía bastante distraído. Lucía su característica sonrisa, sin embargo, había perdido fuerza. Cedric asentía por cortesía. Entonces giró ligeramente su cabeza y sus ojos se posaron en Harry. Tragó saliva. Le pidió a sus extremidades que reaccionaran, que, por las barbas de Merlín, no le hicieran quedar como un tonto. Alzó la mano con timidez y saludó a Cedric.<br/>―Harry. ―Era la voz de Hermione, pero no le hizo mucho caso.<br/>La sonrisa de Diggory se ensanchó. Bajó un poco el mentón para responderle al saludo y, tan rápido como había sucedido, volvió su vista a las jovencitas que lo reclamaban. Harry notaba el bombeo de su corazón hasta en los oídos. ¿Acaso Cedric era tan consciente de su presencia como él? Harry dejó escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo. Todo lo que hacía Diggory era con una gracia exquisita, provocando suspiros soñadores allá por donde pasaba.<br/>―Harry, ¿otra vez distraído con cierta persona de Hufflepuff? ―preguntó Hermione con retintín.<br/>―¿Cómo? ―Ron zarandeó a Harry―. ¿Te gusta una Hufflepuff? ¡Harry! ¿Cómo no me lo has contado?<br/>―Tranquilo, Ron. No me gusta nadie.<br/>Hermione elevó las cejas de forma sugerente, aunque, para su alivio, no dijo nada.<br/>                                                                                                                           …<br/>Quedaban dos días para la última prueba y Harry sentía que no estaba preparado en absoluto. Apenas dormía por las noches, atormentado por pesadillas y los dolores incesantes de su cicatriz. De día se encerraba en la biblioteca, aunque no conseguía respuesta a ninguno de sus venideros problemas. Vagaba por Hogwarts como Nick Casi Decapitado, prácticamente levitando a causa del sueño. Se alegraba de que sus compañeros de Gryffindor coreasen su nombre. Aun así, también recibía la misma cantidad de abucheos por parte de Slytherin. En cambio, Cedric era una constante; le gustaba a todo el mundo, daba igual su casa o escuela.<br/>Pero es que Harry le daba igual lo mucho que Cedric le gustara a todo Hogwarts. Estaba seguro de que a nadie le gustaba con la misma intensidad que a él. Refrenó sus pensamientos sacudiendo la cabeza. Las líneas del pergamino se habían vuelto borrosas, así que se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos. Al recolocarse los lentes de nuevo, seguía sin concentrarse.<br/>Estaba harto. Harto de prepararse para la prueba. Harto de escuchar a Malfoy burlándose de él. Harto de escuchar el nombre de Cedric en cada maldito pasillo. Harto de que Hermione le insistiera en que no debía distraerse. ¿Y qué pasaba si quería? ¿Qué pasaba si lo que más anhelaba era distraerse… pensando en Diggory?<br/>Dos días. El tiempo se le echaba encima; la espada de Damocles sobre su cabeza le recordaba que no podía vacilar. Harry iba a sucumbir ante tanta presión. «No puedes, Harry ―le decía la vocecilla de Hermione en su cabeza―. ¡No puedes rendirte!». Estaba harto de que le dijeran qué debía hacer, ya fuera Moody, Dumbledore o la mismísima Hermione, por amiga que fuera. Por una vez en la vida, no quería escuchar los consejos de nadie. En su mente retumbó la frase de Ron: «¿Te gusta una Hufflepuff?». Quizá habría sido más fácil así; o, incluso, si le hubiera gustado Cho Chang. Pero no lo hacía. Ni un poquito.<br/>Cansado, se levantó y salió de la biblioteca. Su conciencia le aconsejaba irse a la torre de Gryffindor para descansar, pero sus pasos lo llevaron a los exteriores del castillo, escoba en mano. Sabía lo que necesitaba. Volar era lo único que le hacía feliz sin condicionantes. Cuando perseguía la snitch dejaba de pensar. Solo eran él y aquella bolita alada.<br/>Alzó el vuelo con una rapidez vertiginosa. De haberlo visto, a Hermione le habría dado algo. Pero ella no estaba ahí, ¿no? La quería muchísimo, aunque necesitaba un respiro. Sabía que Hermione velaba por él, y de veras lo apreciaba, pero lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos era un poco de soledad. Desde las alturas vio las torres de Hogwarts, el campo de quidditch que tanto extrañaba, el lago de aguas claras. Allí, en la cima del mundo, no era Harry Potter. No era el niño que vivió. No era nadie y se sentía tremendamente bien.<br/>―¡Ey, Potter!<br/>Harry, quien controlaba la escoba con la facilidad de quien chasqueaba los dedos, estuvo a punto de caerse. La voz de Diggory hizo que se desestabilizara a causa del susto. Enseguida, las manos se le volvieron sudorosas y las mejillas tan rojas que no tenían nada que envidiarle a los colores de Gryffindor.<br/>Bajó la mirada a tierra firme, donde un animado Cedric hacía aspavientos. «Cálmate, por favor», se dijo a sí mismo mientras descendía. Se quedó levitando a unos centímetros del suelo.<br/>Oh. Cedric le estaba sonriendo. A él. Otra vez. Le estaba sonriendo y no paraba.<br/>―¿Cómo llevas la tercera prueba? ―preguntó Diggory con total sinceridad.<br/>―Eh… ah… bueno…<br/>―No lo vayas diciendo por ahí, pero yo tengo algo de miedo.<br/>Harry apretó su agarre en torno al mango de la escoba.<br/>―¿En serio? ―se atrevió a preguntar.<br/>―Sí, pero no te lo he contado, ¿vale?<br/>La sonrisa seguía ahí. No se iba. Era para Harry, toda para él.<br/>―¿Qué te parece si cojo mi escoba y nos damos una vuelta? ―propuso Diggory.<br/>―V-vale.<br/>Harry aguardó a que Cedric regresara con su escoba. Esta vez, cuando ascendió, lo hizo muy despacio. Temía ir tan deprisa como su corazón y que, por tanto, se cayera. Cedric voló tan alto que Harry se mareó. No por la altura.<br/>―¡Yuju! ―soltó el chico, emocionado.<br/>¿Qué había en Cedric que lo hiciera tan atrayente? Debía tener un secreto, estaba claro. No podía andar tan tranquilo por Hogwarts luciendo su preciosa sonrisa y su pasándose los dedos entre el cabello como quien no quería la cosa. Diggory sabía que captaba todas las miradas, pero seguro que tenía un truco. No era humanamente posible que fuese tan perfecto.<br/>―Potter, ¿estás dormido?<br/>Harry reaccionó. Cedric se había detenido junto a él y agitaba una mano delante de su cara.<br/>―No. No, vamos.<br/>Echó el cuerpo hacia adelante y la escoba se precipitó hacia el lago. Harry hizo cabriolas en el aire con Cedric siguiéndole de cerca. Dieron vueltas entre risas y riñas por ver quién ganaba carreras varias. Diggory era rápido, pero no más que Harry cuando se centraba en ello. El problema era, claro, que con Cedric le era muy difícil fijarse en su objetivo.<br/>Unas perlas de sudor corrían por su frente y su garganta le pedía a gritos al menos una gota de agua. Sin embargo, se encontraba tan a gusto que resistió un poquito más. Si pudiera pasar todo el día volando con Cedric, lo haría sin dudar. Lo mejor de todo era que la sonrisa de Diggory no se había borrado ni una vez. Ahora más que nunca, Harry sabía que era para él.<br/>Descendieron de las escobas cuando los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban Hogwarts. No querían ser castigados, aunque a Harry no le habría importado si fuera en compañía de Cedric. Cuando el chico extendió su mano, él la estrechó con demasiada fuerza. A Diggory no pareció importarle.<br/>―Que no se te suba a la cabeza, Potter, pero eres un gran buscador.<br/>Lo que se le subió fueron los colores al rostro.<br/>―Gracias. Tú tampoco estás nada mal.<br/>Cedric arqueó una ceja. «“¿Tú tampoco estás nada mal?” ―pensó Harry deseando que la tierra se lo tragase―. ¿En serio es eso lo que tienes que decir?». Por las barbas de Merlín, quería morirse ahí mismo. De repente, la tercera prueba resultaba un juego de niños comparada con aquella situación bochornosa.<br/>―Gracias, Potter. Nos vemos, ¿vale?<br/>Harry tendría que haberse animado a decir algo. Incluso un mísero «suerte con la prueba» habría bastado. En cambio, se limitó a permanecer en silencio y ver cómo Diggory se alejaba cada vez más de él. Era patético. Quería estamparse El monstruoso libro de los monstruos contra la cabeza. Patético, con todas y cada una de las letras.<br/>Arrastró los pies hasta el comedor, donde Hermione y Ron ya lo esperaban para cenar. Por educación, todavía no habían probado bocado. No había sido porque Ron no lo intentara, pero Hermione había protestado cada vez que su mano se había posado en la comida.<br/>―¡Harry, estábamos preocupados por ti! ―exclamó Hermione.<br/>Ron, alegre, cogió un zanco de pollo y lo devoró.<br/>―Sí. ¿No «egstarías» con la Hufflepuff? ―preguntó Ron.<br/>Harry sintió la mirada inquisitiva de Hermione, la cual lo incineraba desde el otro lado de la mesa. En su lugar, centró su atención en el banquete.<br/>―Tan solo necesitaba descansar un poco, no os preocupéis.<br/>―¿Descansar? ¡De qué! ―replicó Hermione―. No te he visto hacer nada las últimas semanas más que mirar a…<br/>―¡Hermione!<br/>―¡Lo sabía! ¡Te gusta una Hufflepuff! ―le espetó Ron, señalándolo de forma acusativa con el índice.<br/>―¡Que no! Necesito despejarme del Torneo, eso es todo.<br/>Hermione puso cara de pocos amigos y empezó a comer. Ron se pasó toda la cena acribillando a Harry con preguntas sobre la misteriosa chica de Hufflepuff que había conquistado su corazoncito. «Si tanto te gusta, ¿por qué no le invitaste al baile? Igual te habría dicho que sí», comentaba Ron. Harry lo dudaba mucho.<br/>Solo cuando entraron en la torre de Gryffindor, Ron paró. Tenía tantas ganas de tirarse sobre la cama que ni siquiera se percató de que Harry retenía a Hermione agarrándola de la manga. Aguardaron a que la sala común se despejase. El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea y Harry creía que Sirius se asomaría en cualquier momento para mandarlo a dormir. Hermione no dijo ni una palabra hasta que se encontraron a solas.<br/>―¿Y bien?<br/>―Verás… ―Harry se rascó la nuca con indecisión―. Creo que… creo que me gusta…<br/>―¿Diggory? Ya.<br/>―¿Cómo que «ya»?<br/>―Digamos que no eres muy sutil. Se te da fatal negarlo y ya sabes que soy muy buena encontrando pistas. ¿Acaso crees que bromeaba cuando te preguntaba si ibas a la biblioteca para espiar a Diggory?<br/>No, Harry no creía que bromease, pero pensaba que se le pasaría. Además, Hermione no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que le gustaba Cedric. No sabía el escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo cuando Cedric lo saludaba. No comprendía las cosquillas en su estómago al verlo volar en su escoba. No alcanzaba a entender lo mucho que le dolía el pecho cuando Cedric le sonreía. A él, solo a él.<br/>―Me gusta mucho, Hermione ―admitió en un susurro.<br/>Su amiga posó una mano en su hombro. De alguna forma inexplicable, Hermione conseguía irritarlo y calmarlo a la vez. Siempre le dejaba las cosas claras, pero buscando la manera en la que no saliese herido.<br/>―No pasa nada. Todos tenemos enamoramientos platónicos.<br/>―¿También tú?<br/>Hermione abrió los labios, pero enseguida los volvió a cerrar. Esperó unos segundos para continuar hablando, ajena a aquella pregunta.<br/>―Mientras no resuelvas tus sentimientos con Diggory, no podrás centrarte en el Torneo.<br/>―Lo sé. Créeme, lo sé muy bien.<br/>Hermione se inclinó hacia él y se fundieron en un abrazo. Si Ron le hubiese preguntado por la misteriosa chica de Hufflepuff en aquel momento, habría dicho: «No es una chica, pero me gusta tanto que voy a explotar». Porque, oh, le gustaban los chicos. Mucho.<br/>                                                                                                                             …<br/>La mesa de Gryffindor era en un bullicio entre las lechuzas recién llegadas y el griterío de los estudiantes emocionados por la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Harry recibió una tarjeta de parte de Sirius mandándole ánimo. Apenas era un trozo de pergamino con una huella de perro, pero consiguió sacarle una sonrisa. A quien se le desdibujó la felicidad del rostro fue, en cambio, a Hermione. En cuanto recibió su ejemplar de El Profeta, escupió su zumo de calabaza.<br/>―¿Qué…? ―empezaron Harry y Ron a la vez.<br/>―Nada ―se apresuró a responder ella tratando de esconder el periódico, aunque Ron fue más rápido y se hizo con él.<br/>―No puede ser. Hoy no. Esa vieja rata…<br/>―¿Qué? ―preguntó Harry―. ¿Otra vez Rita Skeeter?<br/>Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada rápida antes de que el chico contestara:<br/>―No.<br/>―Es sobre mí, ¿verdad?<br/>―No. ―Pero Ron no sonó nada convincente.<br/>Harry suspiró e hizo un amago de coger el periódico, el cual Ron retiró a toda prisa. Antes de intentarlo de nuevo, escuchó la estridente voz de Malfoy desde la mesa de Slytherin.<br/>―¡Eh, Potter! ¿Qué tal te encuentras? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás seguro de que no te vas a poner furioso con nosotros?<br/>En su mano había un ejemplar de El Profeta; en su rostro, una sonrisa malévola. Más que enojado, Harry estaba cansado. Cansado de aguantar las burlas de aquellos que no le creían a la altura de Diggory. Cansado de aquel estúpido torneo. Cansado de tragarse todos sus sentimientos. Harry chasqueó la lengua.<br/>―Déjame verlo ―le pidió a Ron―. Dámelo.<br/>Ron se lo entregó a regañadientes. Por fin, vio su fotografía en grande bajo un titular que rezaba: «Harry Potter, trastornado y peligroso». Harry leyó el artículo con una mueca y para cuando acabó, tiró el periódico al otro lado de la mesa. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento eran aquellos «ánimos».<br/>―¿Qué hay, Potter?<br/>Frente a él, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos al ver a la persona que se encontraba detrás de Harry. Una mano se apoyó en el hombro de Harry. Su mano. Se giró hacia él.<br/>―Hola, Diggory ―soltó con una vocecita apenas audible.<br/>―Escucha, he visto la estúpida notica de El Profeta. No le hagas ni caso, solo pretenden hundirte.<br/>Harry se quedó paralizado. Cedric debía de pensar que era un estúpido, porque no sabía comportarse cuando él andaba cerca. Quería darle las gracias. Hacer un gesto, como mínimo. Pero no podía. No. Podía. Hacerlo.<br/>―Bueno, mucha suerte hoy. Que gane el mejor.<br/>Cedric esperó unos segundos por si Harry se animaba a decir algo, cosa que no sucedió. Se dio por vencido con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Entonces se alejó hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, junto a todos los estudiantes que gritaban su nombre. Muchos se habían pintado la cara de amarillo y otros tantos habían preparado carteles para la ocasión.<br/>―¿A qué ha venido eso? ―preguntó Ron, molesto―. Seguro que está tramando algo para ganarte.<br/>―Cállate, Ron ―replicó Hermione.<br/>Harry apretó los labios, incapaz de intervenir en la conversación. ¿Por qué era tan idiota que ni siquiera podía agradecer a Diggory? El chico se le había acercado de buen corazón para animarle; lo mínimo que merecía era un «igualmente». Su mirada conectó con la de Hermione, enmarcada por un ceño fruncido. Esta parecía querer decirle algo sin palabras. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado, señalando la mesa de Hufflepuff. Harry sacudió la suya.<br/>―Harry James Potter, o vas ahora mismo a la mesa de Hufflepuff, o lo haré yo.<br/>―¿Vas a hablar con la chica que te gusta? ―quiso saber Ron.<br/>―Y tú, Ronald Weasley, más vale que te calles.<br/>Harry se decidió. Se levantó de un salto y sin dar explicación alguna al pobre Ron, corrió hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff. Como siempre, alrededor de Cedric había una multitud de personas. Harry se abrió paso entre ellos a base de codazos y quejas. En el epicentro, Diggory hablaba con una animada Cho. Algo le quemó a Harry por dentro. Toda la rabia, todo el dolor, toda la angustia acumulada, se concentró en un único punto de su cuerpo: su corazón que latía con intensidad.<br/>―Cedric.<br/>El chico no debió de escucharle, pues siguió charlando con Cho sobre la prueba que tendría lugar aquel día.<br/>―Diggory ―probó otra vez.<br/>En esta ocasión, Cedric ladeó la cabeza hacia él. A pesar de la sorpresa de verlo allí, sonrió. Siempre tenía una sonrisa guardada para él. Harry quiso echarse atrás, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Le ardía la garganta y las palmas de las manos le sudaban como un cochinillo asustado.<br/>―Yo… mucha suerte a ti también, Cedric.<br/>Tragó saliva. Diggory parpadeó un par de veces, asombrado. Harry ni siquiera le dio tiempo a responder; en su lugar, salió corriendo del comedor. Se sentía tan idiota que iba a vomitar. Era estúpido, patético, inútil. Lo peor de todo era que Hermione tenía razón: si no se confesaba, no podría concentrarse en la prueba.<br/>―¡Harry, espera!<br/>Frenó en seco. No «Potter», sino «Harry». Cedric, quien estaba corriendo detrás de él. Cedric, quien acabaría con él después de haber sobrevivido a un dragón y a las sirenas del lago. Oh, Cedric Diggory, maldito Cedric Diggory.<br/>―Harry, ya sé lo que te pasa.<br/>No había ni un alma en el corredor, quizá a excepción de Peeves, quien siempre pululaba por ahí intentando fastidiar a los estudiantes. Harry solo escuchaba su corazón desenfrenado y la respiración entrecortada de Cedric. Su cabello era una maraña alborotada, en lugar de perfectamente peinado como solía.<br/>―¿Ya… ya sabes lo q-que me pasa? ―repitió como un tonto.<br/>―Sí.<br/>―Lo dudo mucho.<br/>Harry agarró el dobladillo de la túnica y jugueteó con él. Apenas se atrevía a sostenerle la mirada más de un par de segundos. Cedric posó el índice en su barbilla ―todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, iba a estallar― y lo obligó a alzar la barbilla.<br/>―Sí que lo sé. A mí también me ha pasado.<br/>―¿A ti…? ―Se contuvo para no repetir las palabras de Cedric como antes―. No… no entiendo.<br/>Las piernas de Harry eran como un gran flan cocinado por elfos. Se tambaleaba tanto que no entendía cómo Diggory no se estaba riendo de él. Se colocó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y sus ojos chocaron de forma brusca con los de Cedric. Eran bonitos. Él era bonito. Oh, por favor.<br/>―A mí también me gustan los chicos ―admitió Cedric.<br/>A Harry se le cayó el mundo encima. La Tierra dejó de orbitar alrededor del Sol, las estrellas se precipitaron contra el suelo, las nubes se colaron entre sus huesos. ¿Había escuchado bien?<br/>―Y las chicas ―prosiguió Cedric, muy seguro de sí mismo―. Y no pasa nada por ello.<br/>Se iba a morir. Moriría sin llegar a la tercera prueba del Torneo.<br/>―Yo… no… ―Calló, porque no iba a negar una verdad como aquella―. ¿A qué viene esto?<br/>Las palabras de Hermione resonaban en su mente, justo al compás de su corazón. Le pitaban los oídos, se ahogaba. Le iba a dar algo.<br/>―Te voy a decir una cosa, ¿vale? ―Por alguna razón, Cedric bajó el tono y Harry se derritió ahí mismo―. Moody me contó el secreto del huevo. No soy tan inteligente como puedas creer. En ese momento supe que tenía que devolverte el favor.<br/>«Por favor, inútil, di algo», pensó. Tenía la boca pastosa. No podía.<br/>―Me alegro de haberlo hecho. Pase lo que pase hoy… ―Se detuvo unos segundos y el brillo en su mirada cobró fuerza―… te deseo lo mejor, de corazón.<br/>―G-gracias ―musitó Harry con un hilillo de voz.<br/>Otra vez, esa sonrisa que se le colaba entre las costillas, que le hacía cosquillas en la punta de los pies y se clavaba en su corazón. Cómo dolía. Cedric asintió, complacido, y le dio la espalda para regresar al comedor. Entonces Harry supo que tenía que hacerlo.<br/>―Cedric, me gustas.<br/>Hala. Ya estaba.<br/>Cedric no se movió. Aguardó diez segundos exactos ―Harry los contó― antes de girarse con expresión conmocionada. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué le había soltado semejante estupidez a Cedric Diggory? ¡A Cedric Diggory!<br/>―Bueno, no puedo decir que no me lo esperaba ―musitó Cedric, dando unos pasitos hacia él.<br/>Harry quería chillar. «Cómeme. Muérdeme. Haz lo que quieras», palpitaba todo su cuerpo. Y Cedric Diggory seguía ahí plantado, a tan solo unos centímetros, respirando con pesadez y agitando todo el mundo de Harry. ¿Lo escucharía? ¿Escucharía esos latidos torpes, pero sinceros?<br/>―Tan solo eres un crío, Harry.<br/>Harry trastabilló hacia atrás. No, eso no.<br/>―O sea… ¿qué quieres que te diga? ―Cedric levantó las manos con las palmas hacia arriba―. ¿Qué quieres que haga?<br/>«Dime que también te gusto. Bé-sa-me, sílaba a sílaba», pensó Harry. Jamás se atrevería a dejar escapar esas palabras de sus labios. En cuestión de milisegundos, Cedric quedó a centímetros de él, con su rostro ligeramente inclinado en su dirección. ¿Acaso no veía que iba a explotar si lo seguía mirando así?<br/>Pasó. No fue en la biblioteca, ni volando alrededor de Hogwarts, sino en ese preciso momento. Cedric Diggory le regaló a Harry Potter la sonrisa más bonita que había visto nunca.<br/>―Hagamos una cosa. ―A Harry le entraron ganas de gritar que haría lo que fuera―. Por el momento, vamos a preocuparnos de pasar la prueba. Y luego… luego ya se verá.<br/>Las mejillas de Harry estaban ardiendo. Quería plantarse y decirle que no, que tenía la imperiosa necesidad de besarlo allí mismo y le daban igual todos los estudiantes que pasaran. Estaba tan harto de todo que quería gritarle el mundo lo mucho que le gustaba Cedric.<br/>―¿Trato?<br/>Cedric le tendió la mano. Harry dudó, pero acabó cogiéndola. Estaba suave al tacto, tanto que no quiso romper el apretón. Pero lo hizo.<br/>―Trato ―susurró Harry, casi sin voz.<br/>                                                                                                                        …<br/>Harry corría. Sus piernas daban todo de sí  con cada zancada. Estaba tan cerca de la Copa que podía saborearla. A menos de cien metros, el preciado trofeo brillaba sobre un pedestal. Los pulmones le ardían. Solo un poco más… De repente, a su lado pasó una mancha que corría como una bala. Distinguió la figura de Cedric, apenas a unos pasos de su ansiada victoria. Entonces vio algo inmenso que asomaba por un seto y que amenazaba con derribar a Cedric.<br/>―¡Cedric! ―gritó a pesar de la quemazón en su pecho―. ¡A tu izquierda!<br/>Diggory consiguió esquivarla, pero con tan mala suerte que tropezó y su varita se le resbaló de las manos. Una enorme araña estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre él. Harry estaba fuera de sí. Alzó su varita y chilló expulsando todo el aire de sus pulmones:<br/>―¡Desmaius!<br/>No sirvió de nada, únicamente para sacudir el gigantesco cuerpo de la araña. Bueno, para eso y para centrar la ira del monstruo en Harry. No tardó nada en cambiar su dirección y correr hacia él.<br/>―¡Desmaius! ¡Impedimenta! ¡Desmaius!<br/>Era inútil. Su pierna se pegó en las pinzas del animal, lo que le provocó un dolor insoportable. Creyó oír a Cedric, pero no estaba seguro. Se le nublaba la vista tras las gafas, el miedo se apoderaba de él. La araña abrió las pinzas de nuevo y se sintió con fuerzas para un hechizo más.<br/>―¡Expelliarmus!<br/>Esta vez funcionó. Sin embargo, no le pareció tan buena idea cuando cayó desde cuatro metros de altura sobre la pierna herida. Soltó un gruñido gutural, pero no se detuvo. Apuntó a la araña con su varita y, al mismo tiempo que Cedric, gritó.<br/>―¡Desmaius!<br/>Cedric no tardó en correr a su encuentro. Estaba hecho unos zorros, con los mechones empapados de sudor cayendo sobre su frente, hilillos de sangre y manchurrones de tierra. Aun así, Harry lo veía precioso.<br/>―¿Estás bien? ―El aliento de Cedric chocó contra su rostro―. ¿Cayó sobre ti?<br/>―No ―respondió Harry, jadeando.<br/>Bien no estaba. La pierna le sangraba demasiado y tenía la túnica sucia de una secreción viscosa. Intentó levantarse, pero la pierna le tembló tanto que se volvió a caer. Cedric fue rápido y lo atrapó entre sus brazos. Harry contuvo una mueca de dolor. Le faltaba el aire. Sabía que había perdido. Tenía que renunciar a la Copa. Y entonces Cedric le apartó el cabello de la frente, dejando ver su cicatriz. Sus dedos se posaron sobre sus mejillas.<br/>―Cógela ―susurró Harry, casi sin aliento―. Vamos, cógela. Ya has llegado.<br/>Cedric no se movió ni un milímetro. En su lugar, respiró hondo y dijo:<br/>―Cógela tú. Te mereces ganar: me has salvado la vida dos veces.<br/>«Y te la salvaría otras mil, las que fueran necesarias», pensó apesadumbrado. Se esforzó por erguirse un poco, todavía entre los brazos de Cedric.<br/>―No es así el Torneo ―replicó, irritado―. El primero que llega a la Copa gana. Y el primero has sido tú. Te lo estoy diciendo: yo no puedo ganar ninguna competición con esta pierna.<br/>―No.<br/>Claro y conciso. El labio inferior de Harry tembló.<br/>―¡Deja de hacer alardes de nobleza! No tienes más que cogerla, y podremos salir de aquí.<br/>―No ―repitió―. O lo hacemos juntos o no lo hacemos, Harry.<br/>Ahí terminó de hacerlo. Lo mató por completo, poco a poco y a la vez muy rápido. A Harry le acudieron un par de lágrimas a los ojos.<br/>―La cogeremos los dos al mismo tiempo. Será la victoria de Hogwarts. Empataremos ―aceptó Harry.<br/>A Cedric se le iluminó la mirada. Fácilmente podría haber albergado todo el firmamento en sus ojos. Cogió a Harry del brazo, por debajo del hombro, y lo ayudó a ir al pedestal. Al llegar, ambos alzaron las manos hacia las asas.<br/>―A la de tres ―propuso Harry.<br/>―Bien. Uno…<br/>Harry recordó ese «y luego ya se verá». No quería eso, quería un aquí y ahora. Sus dedos temblaron a punto de rozar la Copa.<br/>―Dos… tres…<br/>Fue todo tan rápido que no sabría decir qué ocurrió primero y qué después. Agarraron las asas de la Copa a la vez que Harry se inclinaba y, sin pensárselo demasiado, unía sus labios con los de Cedric. Al principio, atribuyó la sacudida en el estómago a la adrenalina del momento, pero luego entendió que no se trataba solo de eso. Sus pies despegaron el suelo y los dos se vieron envueltos en un torbellino de colores.<br/>Cuando aterrizó se hizo tanto daño en la pierna que cayó de bruces. Las manos de Cedric agarraron sus hombros y lo acercaron a su pecho. Su corazón latía tanto como el de Harry.<br/>―¿Dónde estamos?<br/>Cedric sacudió la cabeza. Ayudó a Harry a ponerse en pie y los dos contemplaron el lugar. Se trataba de un cementerio descuidado al lado de una pequeña iglesia. Un poco más lejos, sobre una colina, se erigía una casa antigua y magnífica.<br/>―¿Te dijo alguien que la Copa fuera un traslador? ―preguntó Cedric.<br/>―Nadie. ¿Será esto parte de la prueba?<br/>Cedric parecía nervioso. Quién no lo estaría rodeado de aquel silencio inquietante y sepulcral.<br/>―Ni idea. ¿No deberíamos sacar la varita?<br/>―Sí.<br/>Y así lo hicieron. Además, de forma inconsciente, acercaron sus manos hasta que sus meñiques se rozaron. A Harry le quemaba aquel beso que no sabía si había contado como tal. Apenas había rozado los labios de Cedric, tan suaves como parecían en sus sueños.<br/>―Alguien viene ―dijo de pronto.<br/>Entrelazaron los dedos. Cedric, quizá sin darse cuenta, se adelantó un paso para cubrir la mitad del cuerpo de Harry. Este no quería esconderse, pero le dio un vuelco al corazón con ese gesto.<br/>Alguien se acercaba con andar renqueante entre las tumbas. No distinguían su rostro, pero lo poco que veían bastaba para que se estremecieran. Era de pequeña estatura, con una capucha que le cubría el rostro y algo entre los brazos, tal vez un bebé. Cedric lo empujó hacia atrás, cada vez más oculto tras su cuerpo.<br/>―Harry, no te muevas.<br/>El hombrecillo ya estaba muy cerca. Durante unos segundos, los tres permanecieron plantados a la espera de algo. Entonces, de la nada, la cicatriz empezó a dolerle hasta arrancarle el aire de los pulmones. Se le doblaron las rodillas y cayó, casi inconsciente, al suelo. La cabeza le iba a estallar.<br/>―¡Harry! ―gritó Cedric, quien se arrodilló a su lado.<br/>Era un dolor que jamás había sufrido, mucho más intenso que en sus años pasados en Hogwarts. Ni siquiera podía centrar la vista para enfocar a Cedric, el que se cernía sobre él con histeria. Escuchó una voz fría y aguda que ordenaba:<br/>―Mata al otro.<br/>Harry se removió; no podía soportarlo más. Buscaba la mano de Cedric entre toda esa negrura, pero era imposible. Entonces un silbido cortó el aire y la noche entera sucumbió con aquellas palabras:<br/>―¡Avada Kedavra!<br/>Alcanzó a ver un destello verde y cómo el cuerpo de Cedric caía, inerte, a su lado. Al principio no lo procesó. Todo su cuerpo convulsionaba, las ganas de vomitar lo acechaban. No sabía qué estaba pasando. Cedric había dejado de gritar su nombre. Cedric… ¿Qué le había pasado a Cedric? Durante un segundo eterno, Harry observó el cuerpo inmóvil: Cedric, con los ojos muy abiertos, inexpresivos, y una única lágrima descendiendo por su mejilla.<br/>                                                                                                                    …<br/>Harry no veía nada, ya que las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. Sabía que estaba sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de Cedric. Sabía que habían regresado. Sabía que… sabía que lord Voldemort había vuelto. Y estaba ahí, en medio de aquel césped, rodeado de los chillidos de las gradas, pero era como si no estuviera. Era como si en el mundo solo quedara una persona: él, aferrándose a Cedric para intentar revivirlo.<br/>Un par de manos lo agarraron con fuerza.<br/>―¡Harry! ¡Harry!<br/>Querían separarle de Cedric. Se echó sobre su cuerpo de manera protectora. No iba a permitir que nadie los alejara. No ahora.<br/>Albus Dumbledore lo observaba con una tristeza infinita. Tras él, la muchedumbre empujaba para acercarse al espectáculo. Harry quería gritarles que se fueran, pero ni siquiera tenía voz. El suelo retumbaba con mil pasos.<br/>―Ha retornado ―susurró Harry―. Ha retornado. Voldemort.<br/>El rostro consternado de Cornelius Fudge asomó a un lado de Dumbledore. Su cara se volvió tan pálida que se confundía con la luna.<br/>―¡Dios… Dios mío, Diggory! ―exclamó fuera de sí―. ¡Está muerto, Dumbledore!<br/>Y estalló el caos, si es que todavía no lo había hecho. Miles de voces martillearon la cabeza de Harry, quien era incapaz de procesarla. Había brazos y piernas por todos lados, pero él solo tenía ojos para Cedric. Acunó su rostro con sus manos y el llanto brotó de su garganta.<br/>―Cedric… oh, Cedric.<br/>―Ya no puedes hacer nada por él, Harry. ―La voz de Dumbledore sonaba muy lejana―. Todo acabó. Suéltalo.<br/>No quería. No podía. Sus dedos se aferraron a las prendas arrugadas de Cedric. Estaba llorando y chillando y explotando en mil pedazos. ¿Cómo se iba a separar de él? Cuando lo había visto, etéreo junto a las figuras de sus padres, le había pedido que lo trajera de vuelta. Y en apenas un susurro que lo perseguiría durante toda la eternidad, había dicho: «Y luego ya se verá».<br/>―Quería que lo trajera ―le explicó al director―. Quería que lo trajera con sus padres…<br/>―De acuerdo, Harry… Ahora suéltalo.<br/>Dumbledore se inclinó y, a pesar de su edad, apartó a Harry con una fuerza extraordinaria. El muchacho pataleó y gritó, incluso extendió su mano por si podía rozar la de Cedric una vez más. Una última vez.<br/>Notó que un cuerpo chocaba contra él y casi conseguía desestabilizarlo. La pierna, que hasta entonces no le había preocupado, volvía a dolerle. Ya no alcanzaba a ver a Cedric, ahora rodeado por tantos adultos. Hermione lo abrazaba con fuerza y poco después se les unió Ron. Harry apretó la mandíbula.<br/>―Hermione… ―susurró. Estaba tan débil que ni conseguía hablar.<br/>―Lo sé, Harry. Lo sé.<br/>E incluso Ron, quien no entendía nada, lo abrazó como si le fuera la vida en ello. Harry se estremeció de arriba abajo. Lloraba. Se pudría por dentro. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel abrazo. ¿Qué iba a pasar? Sentía que no podía dar ni un paso más. Estaba mareado, con náuseas, con la garganta destrozada de tanto gritar.<br/>Entonces, todavía rodeado por la calidez de sus amigos, un pensamiento cruzó su mente. Fue una idea estúpida, con cierta sorna. Porque no podía predecir el futuro. No sabía qué iba a suceder después de todo esto. Sin embargo, algo en un rincón de su cabeza le susurraba para alentarle: «Y luego ya se verá».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>